MJF The Apprentice
THIS PAGE IS BEING WORKED ON** Basic Info MJF The Apprentice was the first Apprentice season and 5th overall season of the MJF Series. This season came after MJF Big Brother 3! & was followed by MJF Big Brother 4 The applications opened on 2/24/18 and ended on 3/3/18. The season premiered on 3/5/18 The Season Finale took place on 3/21/18 where Matty was hired over K.C. & Kyle The chart for this season can be accessed here MJFJUNE returned as the host and chairman for this season. To help him make decisions in the boardroom he seeked the help of 3 advisors. Season Results Tasks **NOTE: The links next to each Project Managers name will bring you to their presentation. Due to them being on forums you may need to scroll** Week 1: Task: Make a team logo, name, slogan, etc. Project Managers: K.C (Team 1) & Matty (Team 2) Winners: Team 1 / Empire Boardroom: Matty, Omen, Kyle Fired: Omen Week 2: Task: Create a restaurant that the advisers would want to eat at. Project Managers: Matty (Team 42) & Kendall (Empire) Winners: Team 42 Boardroom: Kendall, K.C, Jayson, Hoop Fired: Hoop Week 3: Task: Create a fresh and new app for the App Store! Project Managers: Jayson (Empire) & Michele (Team 42) Winners: Team 42 Boardroom: Jayson, Gavin, Luis Fired: Gavin Week 4: Task: Inspired by the Black Panther film grossing 1 billion dollars, teams were asked to create a new superhero. They were also encouraged to make a nemesis for the hero as well as powers, story line, etc. Project Managers: Kyle (Team 42) & Luis (Empire) Winners: Team 42 Boardroom: Luis, K.C, Kendall Fired: Kendall Week 5: New Teams Were Formed. Task: Create a fundraiser for a good cause and get as many people to donate as possible. However, people could only donate the amount of Karma they had on Tengaged. Project Managers: Matty (New Empire) & Chris (New Team 42) Quit: Tony Week 6: Task: Create a TV pilot. Teams were asked to create a brief script, plot, character list, theme song, etc. Project Managers: K.C. (New Team 42) & Kyle (New Empire) Winners: New Team 42 Boardroom: Kyle, Luis, Michele Fired: Luis Week 7: Task: Create a theme park. Teams were also informed that this would be the FINAL task as teams. Project Managers: Chris (New Team 42) & Michele (New Empire) Winners: New Empire Boardroom: Chris, K.C, Jayson Fired: Jayson Week 8: Teams were dissolved and each player was now playing as an individual. Task: Make a fun vacation for the chairman and advisers to go on including hotel, food, etc. Winner: Chris Boardroom: Kyle, Matty, K.C, and Michele Fired: The chairman and advisers were extremely impressed with everyone's presentations therefore a decision was reached to not fire anyone this task. However, this meant that the next task would be a double elimination. Week 9: Task: Due to Toys'R'Us closing all stores, The Mall Of America in Bloomington, Minnesota has asked the contestants to create a store that can replace Toys'R'Us in the mall Quit: Michele Winner: Matty Boardroom: Chris, Kyle, K.C. Fired: Chris Finale: Task: The final 3 were asked to make a personal campaign for why they deserve to win MJF The Apprentice. 3rd Place: Kyle: Runner-Up: K.C. Winner: Matty